Just Like Father
by Revive Tyzula
Summary: Azula finds herself doing something very Ozai-like.


Ty Lee looked out from the window and saw Azula with their two twin daughters. She noticed that they were practising fire bending and Ty Lee sighed to herself. Azula had promised to not go too hard on their kids. They were only children, not soldiers. Ty Lee knew how much Azula wanted to teach their kids, and to have them walk in her footsteps. Ty Lee wanted their children to walk their own paths. If they didn't want to fight or join the army, they wouldn't need to. Azula had respected that and it warmed Ty Lee's heart. She smiled at the sight of Azula showing off her techniques to their 6 year old daughters. Naoko looked so much into it, she had always had that spark in her eyes, just like Azula. Miku on the other hand was much more shy and careful. She didn't enjoy firebending very much, but Ty Lee still loved both daughters equally, and she knew Azula did too.

A scream woke her up from her day dreams and she could see Azula holding up Miku and threatening her with fire. Ty Lee yelled and ran outside.

"STOP!" Ty Lee yelled and she ran up to her kids and wife. Azula looked at her with crazed golden eyes, similar to the eyes she used to have as a teenager. Ty Lee picked up Miku who was crying and held her agaisnt her chest. Naoko looked scared but didn't say anything. She was trying to be tough.

"Why did you do that Azula!" Ty Lee stammered while trying to calm down the panicked child.

Azula refused to answer. She just stood there, staring at them. Both fists clenched.

"Miku refused to fight even though daddy told her to. Miku never listens" Naoko muttered. Ty Lee couldn't believe it. She picked up Miku and grabbed Naoko by the hand.

"Come on kids, let's take you to your rooms. It's already late, you should both go to bed!" Ty Lee decided and followed her kids inside. She looked behind her and Azula was still standing there, she saw the way she rubbed her eyes. Ty Lee was certain she was crying. She felt sorry for Azula, but she was still mad! She was going to have a talk to her after she put their children to bed.

Ty Lee walked back to the garden but Azula wasn't there anymore. She figured that Azula must've went to bed. She walked to their bedroom with quick steps, she was ready to scold her wife for daring to lay a hand on her kids.

She slammed the door open, and just as she had predicted, Azula was laying in bed with her back towards her. She closed the door behind her and began saying what she had held back in the garden for the sake of their children.

"What the hell Azula? You promised me! Have you hurt them before without me knowing? I trusted you!" wailed Ty Lee. Her wife refused to turn around or say anything. Damn it! Ty Lee walked closer with angry steps and grabbed her wife by the shoulder and turned her around. She expected to meet two angry eyes, but instead she met two sorrowful eyes full of tears in them. Ty Lee felt her heart break a bit, those eyes reminded her of when Azula was a little child and her father had hit her. She had the same eyes now as back then. All of her anger washed away.

Ty Lee's natural reaction was to touch Azula's cheek. She did exactly that and Azula just began sobbing even more.

"I'm sorry Ty Lee. I'm so sorry...I'm such a bad parent, just like father was"

Ty Lee gasped. That wasn't true. She had seen Azula play with their daughters many times and she knew how much both of them loved their father. She leaned down to hug her heartbroken wife.

"I don't know why I did that, I did just what my father did to me. I never wanted to hurt them. But I am becoming just like him!" She bawled as Ty Lee tried to shush her.

"No you're not. Ozai would never cry after hurting his child. You would never scar them for not fighting"

"But I was ready to scar Miku out there, I thought of doing it Ty, I thought about it"

Ty Lee didn't know what to say. She knew her wife wasn't a bad person. She was just traumatized by what she went through as a child.

"I promise to help you Azula, I'm here for you. If you ever do something... bad... I will step in and stop you. I know how to chi block, remember?" Ty Lee tried to cheer up Azula and kissed her cheek. Azula averted her tearful eyes.

"But then that means you have to look after me everytime I spend time with the kids, that's not normal" Azula mumbled.

"Neither of our lives were ever...normal. We will pull through, like we always do. They need you in their life" Ty Lee assured her and continued to kiss her. Azula was quiet as Ty Lee laid down in bed next to her.

"Trust me Azula" Ty Lee said and smiled. She was scared because of what had happened, but she couldn't lose hope because of that.

Azula used to be a bad person, and some of those bad aspects were still here, but she knew that with time and with love, those aspects would become rarer and rarer. She was certain that this was the first time that Azula had ever laid her hands on their kids. She was certain of it.

She was also certain that it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
